Love is Stronger than Anything
by BlueCross81497
Summary: Its a typical love story. The family hates one person and loves the other one, yet both are in love wth each other and no one can stop them. Crappy title & summary sorry...
1. Chapter 1

There once was a boy named Yuki Sohma who had a terrible secret.

Him and his family, when hugged by the opposite sex, transform into the 13 animals of the Chinese Zodiac.

Yet, that's the least of Yuki's problems.

One of his problems is he feels alone.

His brother Ayame and he have never gotten along, which he secretly wishes that they did.

At school, he is called a Prince, but no one can get too close to him because of his fanclub.

His main problem is that he has fallen in love.

You may question why that is a problem, and the answer is Akito.

Akito is the head of the Sohma family and he would never allow Yuki to be in a relationship.

Especially when the person Yuki loves is the same gender and his cousin.

The person that he loves is a boy named Kyo Sohma.

Kyo is the outcast of the family because he is the cat of the Zodiac.

He is constantly called a monster and most likely hates himself because he believes he can never do anything right.

To Yuki, Kyo is the most precious person in the world.

To Kyo, Yuki is the person who he should stay away from but can't.

Both of them are in love with the other without the other knowing, and they plan to keep it like that, or so they thought.

This is where their love story begins. Enjoy 3


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a year since Kyo was forced to live with Shigure and Yuki and he didn't know how much longer he could take it. Kyo was in trouble and the longer he stayed at Shigure's, the deeper he got into this situation. Kyo loved Yuki insanely much, but he could never tell him in fear of being ridiculed by the one he loves. Also, there is the problem that the family "monster" is not allowed to love or be loved.

For Yuki, he couldn't be happier to have Kyo home. He is happy to just being around him. Yes, he has to resist the urge to hold and kiss him as he pleases, but hey, you do what you have to. Yuki has caught himself staring at Kyo when he zones out, causing Kyo to get very flustered and yell at Yuki to stop. Yuki finds him insanely cute when Kyo gets flustered.

Kyo has found Yuki staring at him multiple times, and each time he gets insanely flustered. He yells at Yuki to stop but all Yuki does is smirk and continue staring. I decide to leave to calm myself down before something happens so I retreat to the roof. 'I don't think I can live here with him if I can't be with him,' is all Kyo can think.

Yet before he could leave for another 3 month training session, the poor cat got very sick. When Hatori was called, Kyo was told to take some prescribed medicine and stay in bed unless he had to bathe or use to restroom, and since no one trusts Shigure, Yuki was asked to take care of Kyo, which he happily agreed.

A week passed since Kyo got sick and he wasn't getting any better. Yuki, being the one taking care of him, was freaking out slightly. When Yuki called Hatori, he was reassured that Kyo would be fine. Every year, whoever is possessed by the cat gets insanely sick for about 2 - 3 weeks. The only thing to supposedly help the cat is someone who loves him/her. With that, Yuki hung up the phone and ran to Kyo's room.

Now this is this tricky part. How is Yuki supposed to show Kyo he is loved when the poor cat is sick?

'Well…' Yuki thought, 'I could try a kiss. Just a simple one like on his forehead or his cheek. That should work… right?' so that is what the mouse did. (He really just wanted a chance to kiss Kyo in all honesty. Never thought to shake his shoulder to wake him up.)

He quietly sat on the edge of Kyo's bed and noticed he was asleep.

'He is so cute when he sleeps.' Yuki thought, smiling softly to himself.

To wake up the sleeping cat, or kitten in Yuki's mind, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Kyo's forehead. When that caused no reaction, Yuki kissed Kyo's cheek. Still nothing. Yuki was considering giving up since he had no clue when Kyo would wake up or how he would react to the rat kissing him, but he had to try one last thing. In one final attempt to wake Kyo up, Yuki kissed Kyo on the lips and was shocked a few moments later when he felt the cat kissing back. When Yuki pulled away from the kiss, hazy red eyes met purple.

"What was that for?" Kyo asked sleepily.

"W-well… that was to wake you up." Yuki replied, getting slightly flustered.

"That can't be the reason. You hate me so why would you kiss me?" Kyo asked while slowly sitting up.

"Because I don't hate you. I l…" the rest of Yuki's sentence was mumbled so Kyo couldn't hear.

"You what?" Kyo asked, tilting his head cutely.

"I… I love you Kyo." Yuki replied, blushing.

Once Kyo heard those words he started blushing a bright red. A few seconds later he turned into a cat.

"Damn rat. You should know better than to say such things on front of someone who is sick" Kyo mumbled while looking away.

Yuki smiled softly and picked up Kyo and set him in his lap. To calm down the flustered cat, Yuki tried petting him. To his surprise, Kyo calmed down rather quickly and even fell asleep.

Within that week, Kyo made a full recovery. Once he was healthy again Kyo confronted Yuki.

"So what you said before, you were serious, right?" Kyo asked Yuki.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that Kyo. I honestly and deeply care for you." Yuki replied.

"Why would you care for me though? I'm a monster…" Kyo replied softly, looking down.

Yuki cupped Kyo's cheek and made him look at him. "Kyo, you are not a monster. You are far from it actually, and I have seen your other form and that changes nothing. I love you for you as a whole."

Kyo put his hand over Yuki's. "I… I love you too, Yuki."

Yuki smiled and closed the distance between the two of them and kissed Kyo. When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads against one another.

"You two finally admitted your feelings for each other!" Shigure and Ayame shouted, coming out of nowhere.

Kyo moved away from Yuki and glared at them. "Leave or I make you." He growled as he said that.

And as quickly as they came they left.

Kyo turned towards Yuki once more and pulled Yuki towards him by his waist. "Now back to where we left off." Kyo said before kissing Yuki deeply and passionately.


End file.
